


It Feels Like Fire.

by ZerrekTheDog



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: Altered Mental States, Body Modification, Demonic Possession, Feral Behavior, Other, Questioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZerrekTheDog/pseuds/ZerrekTheDog
Summary: What if this became permanent, and Naruto had no way to reverse it once it started?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	It Feels Like Fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Been having a phase lately with a childhood show, aka old Naruto. I'll try to write more things in the future.

He really thought it would be gone by now. That these current few weeks of rational thought and taking the time to enjoy the little things that kept him happy would undo these changes.

The mission to The Hidden Mist Village was done and gone, Zabuza and the whole gang of rogue assassin shinobi were put in place, and his squad had made progress of healing from the ordeal. So why, why was he cursed to look like this? When brought to the brink, with his back against the wall he felt the anger burn inside of him like a slow burning torch; he couldn't remember much after that. He held his near-to-dying partner there in that ice mirror illusion with every intent on avenging him, a sudden hatred and unbridled maliciousness took over from there. Afterwards, it was blurry, but he managed to break out and land a good hit on the bastard in the mask that was so willing to toss his life to the side for that mist demon.

But here he was, back on his path towards his goal and trying to enjoy a afternoon meal in the quiet sanctuary of his home with yet another plastic cup of ramen covered in holes. Damn claws dug right in without care and he had yet to get use to them. His new elongated canines hung over his lip making his discontent frown more like an angered snarl, huffing and putting the food aside to glare at the long white nails that protruded from his fingertips. He tried cutting them down with a kunai the night before, but they grew right back the next day and scratched up his sheets a bit too. Making his way over to a cupboard he yanked the small cabinet open to grab a glass bowl, his claws lightly scratching the side but holding up much better than the ramen cup did. He set it down and got back to making it like he usually did; hot water, grab a glass of milk on the side, and a pair of more thick chopsticks since he had a habit of breaking them easily lately. He would go down to eat at his favorite food joint, but god the looks he got from people lately were ... traumatic.

He imagined it was the same looks that the monster received the night of the attack 12 years ago. A mix of absolute horror and panic. He couldn't blame them for their reactions, his crimson eyes and overall animalistic features were enough to make stray animals in the neighborhood quake in fear. No, the only thing he could really blame was both himself, and the damned beast from within him. Had he never tapped into that power, that feral anger, none of this wouldn't had happen. The bastard must be smiling within him, all teeth and just basking in the glory of taking over him like this. It was enough for him to start growling lowly from in his chest, with his nails raking deep lines in the wood of his kitchen table. Hearing the sound of wood cracking he caught himself, sharply pulling his hands away to see the scratches left and a part of the table starting to crack almost, taking a slight step back trying to keep himself calm. Getting angry about it would only make it worse, just eat your ramen and figure this out later. A part of him didnt even feel hungry anymore as those haunting looks dug deeper into his psyche, his entire body trembling in place with his arms gripping each other and wrapping around him tightly. He could already hear them now.

_' I knew that kid was a freak! '_

_' It was bound to happen .. only a matter of time till the Hokage locks him away. '_

_' HEY! Back off you monster!! '_

_' They should have killed you while you were still young! '_

**_' .. Naruto? What happened to you? .. '_ **

The last one struck a nerve in just the right place, her voice and concern in her tone still as strong as when he first heard her. Sakura saw it after the mission was confirmed complete, on their way back his eyes had never changed back to the usual blue and she looked at him in fear. His possible crush, his team member, saw him in fear. Sasuke was out cold due to the extortion of it all, and Kakashi ... he said nothing. He gave him one small glance while carrying the Uchiha and hadn't said anything since. He couldnt tell if it was a look of fear, disbelief, or disappointment; that mask did really well of hiding his emotions. The team had been silent since then. He wasnt sure if he would be allowed on missions anymore after all this, and what would the hokage say to him now? Slowly his arms pulled away to see the small cuts in the fabric of his orange jumper and not even being phased by it, pushing the half-assed prepared meal aside and making his way back to his bedroom. Maybe he could just sleep this all off and itll go away on his own, or maybe he could try proving otherwise about it all. Just because he looked scary didnt mean he had to change right?

He stopped at the doorway with a weary gaze at his messy bed, hand gripping at the wood feeling a sudden newfound confidence well up in his chest. He could use this power for good; he could train like he did before and work with it like always. " .. I cant believe I'm letting this get to me .. I'm better than this. " his voice was a murmur glaring down at his empty palm, clenching it tight into a fist. Could he really? The doubt was becoming quieter in his head, with a slight hopeful smile spreading across his expression baring his fangs further in a toothy grin. Finally, the clouds had come to past and those crimson eyes now held a new tone to them. Determination. " I can do better than this. I always find a way. That's my ninja way. Believe it! "


End file.
